


Sweater Weather

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, If you got my references without googling you probs are one, M/M, Romance, google VSCO girl now, i live for VSCO girl Jinwoo, please dont yeet them into extinction, save the turtles, this is how some people live, we think its funny ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: He honestly did not know the difference between the grocery list Jinwoo provided and a Harry Potter passage, but he now knew which isle to find nutritional yeast, so it will make grocery shopping faster.OrJinwoo finally invites Seunghoon over.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/gifts).

> This fic was written in response to the gift fic from ofteacupsandcats. 
> 
> I legit enjoyed her story so much, it inspired me to write a spinoff (I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t ask permission. T.T) 
> 
> Please check out her stories, she’s legit.

“You are disgusting.” Minho groaned, throwing a half eaten, whole grain, tastes-stale-but-freshly-made, raw vegan pita bread at him. 

It was leftover from lunch with Jinwoo who gleefully pulled him into a pop up microgreen salad bar. If he was being honest, it tasted like cardboard and capitalism, but they were a sustainable brand, so of course they had to try it out. Seunghoon single handedly saved the turtles and pleased his boyfriend, so it was a win win situation. 

Seunghoon started packing his books. He had one more class then he was meeting Jinwoo for dinner at his place. It was the first time Jinwoo ever invited him over and Seunghoon was over the moon that he completely forgot that Minho asked for a steak burrito from Chipotle. No guac because a dollar extra was too much for crushed avocado. 

“I asked you to bring me sustenance, and you feed me hamster meal.” His friend grumbled while poking at his keyboard as if it could magically autocorrect a full five thousand word paper for him. 

“Just eat Seungyoon later.” 

Another poorly aimed, rock hard pita bread missed his ear. 

*

His hair, when freshly washed and free of hair product, was the most inconveniently slippery thing. It got into his eyes, his mouth— 

Jinwoo gave him a bottle of cruelty free, biodegradable shampoo that smelled like nothing and foamed like a half hearted cappuccino, but it somehow made his hair clean and shiny. Still, he missed smelling like something.

“But you smell great all the time?” Was Jinwoo’s offhand compliment while Seunghoon carried his reusable hemp shopping bag. Seunghoon never complained about it again. 

Still, the inconvenience existed, and without Jinwoo to supply him with his ever present scrunchies or elastic headbands, his hair was all over the place. 

Seunghoon blew his bangs away from his face and tilted his head forty degrees to the right, just so he can see the road, both of his hands occupied, one with a bag of groceries and the other an iced chia seed jasmine tea in Seunghoon’s very own hydroflask, courtesy of, again, Jinwoo. 

The chill wind bit into his skin, but the exertion of walking almost two miles to Jinwoo’s apartment, (one that he shared with Seungyoon, so Minho had been there first— traitor) had him sweating lightly in his knitted sweater. 

Through the curtain of now overlong black hair, he saw Jinwoo come out of the fire exit landing in a large shirt and flipflops, looking around until his eyes landed on Seunghoon. 

He would bet all of his turtlenecks that it wasn’t just his imagination that Jinwoo’s eyes actually lit up when he saw him. 

“Seunghoonie!” He genuinely feared for Jinwoo’s life when the older rushed down the stairs, the smacking sounds of his flipflops erratic on the creaking metal. 

Jinwoo was taking the grocery bag from him, but he didn’t let go, instead he handed the jasmine tea over. 

“Hurry, it’s cold out here.” Jinwoo took his now free hand and pulled him to the staircase. 

Speed walking two miles was pretty good exercise, it really got his heart pumping. 

*

“So Minho really liked the whole grain ciabatta bread?” Jinwoo stretched, tiptoeing to reach the mixing bowl on the top shelf of the cupboard. His shirt lifted up enough that Seunghoon saw the edge of denim shorts underneath. He came up behind Jinwoo and easily got the bowl. 

Jinwoo took it from him with a breathy thanks, his proximity suddenly so close that Seunghoon could have counted the tiny freckles on his nose. There were twelve. He counted before. 

“Mmhmm.” He looked down at Jinwoo’s feathery eyebrows, admiring the delicate hairs. 

“I’ll save more for him next time!” 

He had no idea which one ciabatta was from the four pieces of rocks that they had for lunch, but Minho will just have to eat it. 

*

“See, I told you a plant based diet can taste good!” 

And it did taste good. Because Jinwoo made it. 

He honestly did not know the difference between the grocery list Jinwoo provided and a Harry Potter passage, but he now knew which isle to find nutritional yeast, so it will make grocery shopping faster. 

He actually liked the Whole Foods trips with Jinwoo, listening to him explain the benefits of using castile soap in everyday life and how not all ‘free range’ eggs mean that the chickens can roam freely. 

But sometimes Jinwoo would take a sample of kombucha, that literally tasted like diluted, carbonated vinegar, and would raise the same cup to Seunghoon’s lips, or hand feed him flax seed cookies that reminded him of pottery clay. 

Whole Foods, he decided, was a conscientious flagship that supported local businesses and sustainable farming. 

*

“Your hair is getting into your pudding.” Jinwoo admonished while they were curled up on the couch watching an Anthony Bourdain episode, eating the personalized chia seed pudding they made together. Jinwoo had almond vanilla and Seunghoon chose chocolate. 

Then Jinwoo knelt flush against him, his sleeve brushing Seunghoon’s face as he gathered the errant hairs back. The feel of his fingers gathering the hairs of his temple had him involuntarily close his eyes. The smack of the ever present scrunchy sounded against Jinwoo’s wrist as he expertly tied Seunghoon’s hair into a knot above his head. He held on to Jinwoo’s waist so the older wouldn’t lean into him all the way and fall over. 

“There.” Jinwoo’s cool hands tilted Seunghoon’s face this way and that, examining his work. “Much better.” 

Seunghoon looked at Jinwoo’s lips pointedly, admiring the pink, bow shaped mouth. His thumb caught the raised hem of his shirt until his fingertips reached the band of Jinwoo’s high waisted shorts and stroked the smooth skin. 

He discovered that he really liked almond vanilla chia seed pudding. 

*

Was there a way to bleach his eyeballs but using environmentally friendly products? 

That was how he felt when he opened the door to his flat and saw a scantily clad Seungyoon draped over a very naked Minho on their livingroom couch. 

“Seriously, you literal fuckers.” He griped, covering his sheltered eyes from the sight of debauchery. “I actually LIKED that couch.” 

Seungyoon lifted his face from where it was buried on Minho’s shoulder. Minho gave him a one finger salute and nuzzled Seungyoon’s hair. Like ew. Seungyoon smelled like kid’s shampoo. The one that came straight from a pink disney bottle with Rapunzel on it. 

“Pardon me, hyung. You don’t see me complaining when I wake up to Jinwoo hyung’s thighs covered in hickeys and our apartment smelling like pool party.” 

Seunghoon marched away to his room with injured dignity. They’re lucky he wouldn’t burn that couch even if he wanted to, all because he didn’t want the ozone layer to completely disappear. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to my non american readers that may have been confused about my references. You can google “VSCO girl” and it should answer 80% of your questions about this fic. 
> 
> This was such a fun topic to write! 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
